1. Field of the Invention
The present arrangement relates to a material, and method of fabrication of the same, applied to articles for aesthetic purposes, such as handbags, jewelry, interior home design etc. . . . . More particularly the material includes leather strips within a metal mesh.
2. Description of Related Art
Architectural design materials can include, among other materials, metal meshes which can typically be used in the architectural industry in such areas as exterior panel systems, solar screens, interior design for panels, room dividers, and elevator panels.